La mujer de mis sueños
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: Estuve a punto de regresar, pero me sentía muy mal, tenía miedo de que me rechazara de nuevo, que me dijera que solo había sido sexo y que no quería volver a ser mi amiga. ED.POV. 2 shots Lemmon
1. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Estuve a punto de regresar, pero me sentía muy mal, tenía miedo de que me rechazara de nuevo, que me dijera que solo había sido sexo y que no quería volver a ser mi amiga. edpov. 2 shots Lemmon

este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a todas ustedes!

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

* * *

Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi apartamento y enfrente tenía a una de las mujeres más guapas que había conocido, me encantaba su cabello rojizo y su piel nacarada, sabía que ella me veía simplemente como un amigo, pero no me importaba con tal de tenerla cerca de mí.

Edward quiero contarte algo muy importante – tanya apretó mis manos contra las suyas

Que sucede – pregunte – debe ser algo muy importante para que estés tan emocionada – la mire expectante.

Bueno – sonrió – primero quiero agradecerte por los días que me has regalado en el spa, fue realmente increíble Edward, pude pensar muchas cosas y me di cuenta de que eres un hombre maravilloso, el hombre que cualquier mujer podría querer- me sonrió.

Mi corazón palpitaba como loco, sería posible que yo le gustara?

Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – dije con sinceridad.

Lo sé, por eso quiero agradecerte, cuando Salí de allí, tenía las cosas muy claras… Edward, he vuelto con james y vamos a casarnos – dijo con una sonrisa inmensa iluminando su rostro.

Sentí de nuevo la terrible desolación dentro de mí, me había ilusionado con ella y nuevamente era solamente el estúpido mejor amigo, el que se quedaba mirando detrás de ella mientras otro la hacia feliz.

Y todo gracias a ti Edward – me abraso fuertemente.

Respondí al abraso con cariño, tendría que haberla soltado y decirle que me importaba un comino el estúpido de james, que yo la quería para mí, eso haría un hombre valiente, pero yo no podía hacerlo, sabía que la lastimaría y eso no podía ni concebirlo.

Espero que todo salga bien tanya – dije resignado.

Minutos depuse tanya se fue y me deje caer sobre el sillón, no entendía por qué no podía ser valiente y decirle a ellas que me gustaban… fácil, porque siempre era el mejor amigo, Edward, que siempre estaba disponible para todas, adoraba ir de compras lo que a ellas les fascinaba, era un tipo con un buen trabajo y bastante guapo debo admitir.

Pero sobre todo era ese Edward, que siempre tenía un hombro en el cual lloraban, el que nunca decía que no para nada, Edward el que no intentaría seducirlas o propasarse, como un hermano al que adoraban.

Sexo… no me faltaba, como ya he dicho soy un tipo con un cuerpo musculoso y unos grandiosos genes, siempre que salía a un bar o a bailar por ahí, no faltaba una rubia, morena o pelirroja buena que se me insinuara, y claro era hombre y tenia ciertas necesidades, pero las mujeres que a mí me habían gustado realmente solo me veían como ese osito adorable al que querían abrasar.

Para todos los que me conocían era un tipo seguro y amable, pero en el fondo existía algo dentro de mí que no me permitía avanzar con una mujer que realmente me interesara, era miedo de perder su amistad o de herirlas, no lo sé, pero siempre acababa deprimido y sintiéndome desdichado nuevamente.

Era lunes día de volver al trabajo, ya no me sentía mal por lo ocurrido con tanya, tal vez ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado, además estaba más intrigado por la nueva coordinadora de ventas que había entrado a trabajar a la empresa donde yo era gerente comercial, me había topado con uno de mis compañero en el pasillo, una rata de alcantarilla a la que no le importaba estar casado y tener dos hijos.

Edward cullen – me había saludado.

Hola Mike – le tendí la mano.

Edward hermano ya has visto a la nueva adquisición de la empresa – su risa lujuriosa lo dijo todo.

No, he estado ocupado – respondí.

Oh, hermano, esta como quiere, tiene un cuerpo precioso, pero eso no es lo mejor de ella – comento.

Ah no – pregunte con sarcasmo.

No hermano, es su boca… dios santo, tiene una boca preciosa y grande, sabes lo que podría hacer esa mujer con esa boca – me guiño un ojo.

Los comentarios morbosos de Mike me molestaron un poco, como podía expresarse así de una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Me parece un comentario muy desagradable - exprese.

Eso lo dices por qué no la conoces – palmeo mi hombro antes de salir.

Definitivamente este era uno de esos momentos en los que compadecía ala pobre esposa de Mike newton.

Volví al trabajo y comencé a trabajar en un proyecto televisivo que saldría el mes entrante, escuche unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y pedí que pasaran sin levantar la vista, escuche unos pasos acercarse pero no levante la vista creyendo que era mi secretaria.

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy la nueva coordinadora de ventas – al escuchar esa dulce voz levante la vista.

Cualquier estúpida descripción que hubiera hecho el estúpido de Mike se quedaba corta, frente a mi había una preciosa mujer de piel pálida y tersa, su cabello castaño le caía en cascada hasta l mitad de la espalda de manera sensual, su rostro era precioso, tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos y una nariz perfilada y recta, y lo mejor de su rostro era una boca sensual e invitadora, con el labio superior más grueso y el inferior más delgado, pero hermosos… y tenía un cuerpo esbelto y lleno de curvas, vestía un elegante traje beige, a juego con unas zapatillas de tacón alto que hacían sus hermosas piernas casi interminables.

Dios santo, este hermoso ángel estaba parada frente a mí con una sonrisa en sus sensuales labios.

Tú debes de ser Edward cullen – hablo pues yo estaba con un estúpido sumido en mis pensamientos.

Me puse de pie rápidamente – es un placer conocerte Isabella – sonreí con amabilidad, mientras tendía mi mano.

El placer es mío Edward – tomo mi mano y pude sentir claramente la suavidad de su piel, podía imaginarme tocando cada centímetro de su piel.

Me puedo sentar un momento o estas demasiado ocupado – pregunto.

Siéntate por favor – me puse de pie, esperando a que ella se sentara – me alegra mucho conocerte me habían hablado mucho de ti – comente.

Sonrió – espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.

Sonreí – si, muy buenas – respondí – tengo entendido que trabajabas en una empresa en Manhattan, y de la nada renunciaste para mudarte a los ángeles – comente.

Sí, bueno, quería un cambio, los ángeles es una ciudad enorme, pero mucho más tranquila que Manhattan – dijo pensativa.

Bueno, me alegro de que tomaras esa decisión-ella me miro divertida – lo digo porque se de los buenos logros que obtuviste en tu antiguo trabajo – intente arreglarlo.

Bueno, me gusta mucho lo que hago y me gusta hacer las cosas bien – comento.

Me alegra – dije sonriendo y mirando lo hermosa que era.

Bueno, se que tu también realizas muy bien tu trabajo, cuando me hablaron del gerente comercial, creí que eras un hombre mayor, pero veo que no – bromeo.

Bueno, a mí también me gusta mucho mi trabajo y lo hago lo mejor posible – admití.

Su bíper sonó – debo ir a mi oficina – me puse de pie tan pronto como pude.

Ha sido un placer conocerte y saber que trabajaremos juntos en un futuro – dije con honestidad.

Igualmente, nos veremos luego – pregunto.

Seguro – acepte.

Mientras se alejaba, me quede mirando sus caderas balancearse al ritmo de sus pasos, me sentía muy excitado solo con mirarla, algo que ninguna mujer había logrado nunca.

Me pase el resto de la tarde trabajando y pensando en Isabella Swan, quería alejarla de mi mente, pero volvía a mis recuerdos su dulce sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

A la hora del almuerzo baje a la cafetería de la empresa, ya que no me apetecía salir a comer, me senté en una mesa y le pedí a una de las meseras una ensalada y una limonada, me atendieron rápido, estaba a punto de comenzar a comer.

Te molesta si me siento – pregunto bella, tenía una ensalada y una gaseosa en sus manos.

Por favor – pedí mientras me ponía de pie.

Me regalo una dulce sonrisa – creí que el gerente de ventas comería en un restaurante – comento.

Te equivocas, estas ensaladas son mis favoritas del mundo – respondí.

Comenzamos a comer y vi que me observaba detenidamente – hace mucho que trabajas aquí – pregunto.

Cinco años – respondí.

Vaya, es bastante y estas casado – dijo un poco apenada.

No, soy soltero y tú… - no pude evitar preguntarlo.

Si, muy soltera – sonrió.

No imaginaba como una mujer tan hermosa podría ser soltera, seguro que los pretendientes no le faltaban.

Isabella… - tenía que invitarla a cenar o algo, no quería perder la oportunidad con ella.

Llámame bella por favor – me pidió.

De acuerdo bella – acepte.

Miren quien está aquí, Edward, por lo que veo ya conoces a bella – la ruidosa voz de Mike podía sacarme muy fácil de mis casillas.

Así es Mike, Edward es muy amable – dijo bella sonriéndome.

Claro, quien no sería amable con una belleza como tu – le guiño un ojo.

Vi claramente la incomodidad de bella y quise golpearlo.

Soy amable con ella, porque es mi compañera de trabajo y una dama – dije serio.

Bueno, bueno, no todos son los perfectos caballeros provenientes de una familia adinerada – dijo con sorna.

Bella me miro fijamente como disculpándose, aunque ella no había dicho nada – veo que nunca superaras que a mí me dieran el puesto de gerente – contraataque con delicadeza.

Frunció el ceño – como sea – Isabella, te gustaría tomar algo saliendo – pregunto abiertamente.

Bella sonrió – lo siento Mike, no puedo – dijo de modo cortes.

Bueno, tal vez te gustaría que te lleve a casa – le guiño un ojo

Mike, no me interesa de verdad, además tengo mi auto – dijo más seria.

Mike fingió que no le importo y se puso de pie – bueno, te veo después belleza – camino hacia su oficina.

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente, bella y yo no pudimos contener Larisa y estallamos en una carcajada.

Se puede ser mas imbécil – comento bella.

Creo que no – acepte.

Odio que los hombres sean unos pelmazos, no entienden que cuando a una mujer le interesa un hombre ella actúa por cuenta propia, y mandamos señales – dijo sonriendo.

¿Así?, y cuáles son esas señales- pregunte intrigado.

Bueno… lanzamos miradas, palabras en doble sentido y pequeños roces accidentales- dijo en un tono sensual que me estaba distrayendo.

Así le demuestras a un hombre que te gusta- pregunte.

Si, entre otras cosas, bueno eso era en el pasado – frunció el ceño.

Porque – no pude evitar preguntar.

Ahora no me interesa tener una relación – dijo como si no le importara.

Una mala experiencia – pregunte.

Sonrió – una lista de malas experiencias – contesto.

No puede ser tan malo – comente.

Me estas probando – me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

Si, te reto – dije divertido.

De acuerdo señor cullen – sonrió –Tyler Chown, salimos 3 meses, me engaño con mi mejor amiga – gruño.

No – dije incapaz de creer que existiera un imbécil más grande que ese.

Si y otros lo superan – hizo ademan de pensar – déjame pensar… ah ya se, Harry William, salimos 1 mes, recuerdo que discutimos en un restaurante y me dejo tirada allí, tuve que llamar a mi mejor amiga para que fuera por mi – concluyo.

Que pedazo de imbécil-dije molesto.

Vaya, creí que no usabas ese vocabulario – bromeo.

Procuro no usarlo, pero no puedo imaginar ver a un tipo dejando a una dama a su suerte y yo no rompiéndole la cara – admití.

Enarco una ceja – veo que no me equivocaba contigo – comento.

A que te refieres – pregunte.

Eres todo un caballero- sonrió.

Bueno, hago lo que puedo, y te aseguro que ni en mis peores momentos he hecho lo que tus ex novios – bromee.

Te creo, pero de algo si estoy segura… no más novios para mí – dijo con dramatismo.

Creo que es un poco dramático – dije intentando decirle que yo la trataría como lo que era, una reina.

No, es una decisión – dijo segura – pero no tengo ninguna restricción en cuanto a amigos – dijo sonriéndome mientras tomaba mi mano.

Amigos – repetí, no podía ser que bella también me quería como un amigo y yo moría por hacerla mía.

Le devolví una sonrisa, intentaría llegar a bella de cualquier modo posible, no me daría por vencido tan pronto.

…

Bueno – conteste el teléfono de mi oficina.

Que serio señor cullen – escuche su voz cantarina al otro lado de la línea.

Hola bella, como estas – pregunte.

Muy bien – respondió – te parece si quedamos para ir de compras en la tarde – pregunto.

Emocionado respondí – por supuesto, paso a tu oficina en 20minutos – le dije.

Te espero entonces – respondió y colgó.

Sonreí estúpidamente, íbamos a pasar la tarde juntos… aunque eso solo significaba tenerla cerca y al mismo tiempo lejos, bella llevaba ya 6 meses trabajando en la empresa y lo único que había logrado con ella era ser su mejor amigo.

Ella era dulce, divertida y maravillosa, pero solo me permitía ser su amigo, bueno, no es que yo intentara llegar más lejos, como siempre tuve miedo de perder su amistad y su cercanía, pero era muy doloroso tenerla tan cerca y no poder abrasarla o besarla, cada día la deseaba mas, anhelaba sentir su piel, soñaba con hacerla mía una y otra vez, gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella era mía.

La amaba, amaba a bella como nunca había amado a nadie, solo con verla sonreír mis días se iluminaban, prefería ser su amigo a perderla.

Salí de mi oficina entusiasmado por que sabía que iba a verla, llegue a su oficina y la mire detrás de su escritorio, se veía hermosa concentrada, quizá ella no lo sabía pero mordía su labio inferior y levantaba levemente la ceja izquierda.

Hola –salude.

Edward – sonrió y se puso de pie, vestía un traje negro que la hacía ver irresistible y sus ya conocidos tacones altos – vamos.

Salimos de su oficina y llegamos al elevador, no había traído su auto así que salimos en mi mercedes – tendrás que llevarme a casa después – pidió.

Claro – acepte.

No sabes lo maravilloso que es que te guste comprar – sonrió – además tienes un gusto exquisito – me alago.

Gracias, y si, me gusta comprar – acepte.

Qué bueno, porque vi unos trajes que te quedarían muy bien – comento.

Estoy ansioso – respondí, porque sabía que bella amaba comprar y a mí no me molestaba nada sentarme fuera de los probadores y que ella modelara para mi cada pieza.

Las compras fueron como lo esperaba, me compre más de cinco trajes que a ella le gustaron y yo solo me deje llevar por su buen gusto, y ella compro unos trajes para la oficina y especialmente uno color marrón que fue mi favorito, yo se lo regale.

Aparque fuera de su casa y me sentí triste por dejarla, sobre todo ansioso por que me había pasado toda la tarde excitado mirándola cambiarse de ropa.

Qué te parece si pasas y pedimos algo de cenar – sugirió

Sonreí – me encanta la idea.

Bella tenía una linda casa cerca del centro de la ciudad, había estado varias veces allí con ella y me encantaba el lugar, era hogareño y muy bien decorado, sobre todo estaba impregnado de su dulce aroma.

Pedimos comida china y cuando llego nos sentamos en la sala a comer.

Sabias que Mike me ha invitado a salir por decima vez – dijo divertida.

Fruncí el ceño – es que ese tipo no se cansa – gruñí.

Sí, eso pienso yo también, pobre se dé su esposa y escuche que tiene 2 hijos – dijo molesta.

Si, es un canalla – acepte.

Edward, tú no estás interesado en nadie – pregunto de la nada.

Me sorprendió su pregunta – porque lo preguntas – dije nervioso.

Bueno… eres un hombre muy guapo, atractivo, tienes un muy buen trabajo y eres el hombre más caballeroso e increíble que he conocido – enlisto.

Sonreí ante sus comentarios – y eso que – respondí.

Frunció el ceño – que me resulta increíble que no tengas una novia fija, estas interesado en alguien – pregunto de nuevo.

La mire fijamente sintiéndome atrapado – yo… sí, estoy enamorado de alguien – acepte por fin.

* * *

uhyyy, se lo dira a bella?

next chapter! =D


	2. Chapter 3

Y por qué no estás con ella- pregunto.

Agache levemente la mirada – ella no me corresponde – dije resignado.

Lo sabe ella siquiera – indago.

Mire sus preciosos ojos – no, tengo miedo de su rechazo – se puso de pie exasperada.

Como lo sabes Edward, dios, eres un tipo increíble, cualquier chica sería muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado, pero he notado tus inseguridades – me miro fijamente – siempre estas para todos tus amigos Edward, nunca te he visto decirle que no a nadie, ni siquiera a mi – concluyo.

Yo valoro mucho a mis amigos – intente desviar el tema.

Eso no tiene nada que ver Edward, tu mereces tener a una persona con la cual compartir – tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

La mire idiotizado, me decía tantas cosas hermosas, y yo solo quería rodearla con mis brazos.

Y que hago si me rechaza –pregunte.

No lo hará, no pienses en nada mas, toma lo que quieras Edward y se feliz – dijo con seguridad.

Sentí que mi corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, sus manos se sentían tan cálidas entre las mías, mire su precioso rostro tan solo a unos centímetros del mío y la desee como nunca, ya no podía aplazar lo inaplazable, tome su rostro entre mis manos y mire la confusión en ellos, pero era un hombre al límite de mis deseos.

Estrelle mis labios contra los suyos y me sentí en el cielo, esa boca que había deseado probar desde aquel día en que la conocí, su aliento era dulce y excitante, moví mis labios contra los suyos con decisión y deseo, su boca estaba tensa pero no me detuve, la rodee con mis labios y bese su boca hasta que logre entreabrir sus labios y metí mi lengua en ella, gemí contra esta mientras probaba su lengua y me tragaba sus suspiros, nada podía ser mejor que esto, nada.

Me separe de ella levemente en busca de aliento y vi como me miraba sorprendida, con esa sensual boca, roja por mis besos.

Edward…

Eres tu bella, me gustas desde el día en que entraste a mi oficina, tú me dijiste que no te interesaba estar con ningún hombre así que no intente acercarme de ese modo, podría haber soportado mas sin confesarlo, pero después de tus palabras ya no – acaricie su mejilla.

Pero tú y yo somos solo amigos – dijo con la vista desencajada.

Yo puedo ser tu amigo, pero quiero mucho más, te deseo y te quiero como mujer – admití.

Negó levemente intentando soltarse de mi – no, no va a funcionar, yo no correspondo a tus sentimientos – dijo mas alterada.

En ese momento sentí que perdía algo dentro de mí, como se atrevía a decirme eso después de que ella me había alentado, ahora me humillaba.

Tú me orillaste a que te lo dijera – casi le grite.

Si, pero nunca imagine que era yo – respondió.

La mire fijamente y me percate de que con el jaloneo dos botones de su blusa de habían desabrochado y me dejaban ver el comienzo de sus hermosos senos, su falda estaba un poco alzada dejándome apreciar sus preciosas piernas.

Ella intento cubrirse pero tome sus manos con rapidez dejándolas encima de su cabeza –que haces – dijo asustada.

Dirigí mi mano a los botones de su camisa y los abrí de un tirón, sus preciosos pechos y su abdomen plano aparecieron frente a mis ojos, haciendo que mi erección golpeara la tela de mi pantalón.

Edward, no, no me lastimes – dijo con la voz rota.

Acerque mi rostro a suyo con delicadeza –nunca te lastimaría, solo estoy haciendo lo que me sugeriste, voy a tomar lo que deseo – susurre sobre su rostro.

Edward…

Shhh, te voy a hacer disfrutar, te voy a demostrar que podemos ser más que amigos – bese sus labios con suavidad.

Quite su estorbosa blusa y la apreté contra mi pecho, la bese con pasión y ternura, porque la amaba, quería ser lo más tierno posible con ella, porque no me detendría, estaba en un retorno sin vuelta.

Apreté mis caderas contra las suyas y la escuche jadear, podía sentir lo excitado que estaba, lo mucho que la deseaba, baje el cierre de su falda y como por arte de magia esta cayó hasta sus pies, me maraville viendo su hermosa figura y lo excitante que era.

Eres tan hermosa como te imaginaba – susurre contra su cuello.

Edward…por favor – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Sonreí porque ella estaba igual que yo, pude notarlo al ver sus bragas empapadas, la había excitado tanto como yo lo estaba.

Te daré mas, lo prometo – bese su cuello con desesperación mientras buscaba el broche de su sostén, este cedió ante mis dedos y lo quite con rapidez, sus hermosos pechos quedaron desnudos ante mis ojos, sus manos apretaban mis brazos intentando detenerme, pero lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue tomar su rosado pezón en mi boca, ella gimió de placer y yo lo saboree, por que adoraba el aroma que desprendía si piel.

Continúe probando uno y otro, la sentía retorcerse entre mis brazos y poco a poco el agarre de sus manos fue convirtiéndose en caricias sobre mi piel, ella estaba vencida y yo aprovecharía eso para llevar nuestro encuentro a un nivel más alto.

Volví a besar sus labios y esta vez me correspondió con entrega, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y gimiendo en ella, mis manos bajaban por sus pechos y acariciaban sus caderas redondas, mientras jugaba con la orilla de sus bragas.

Quiero que me des placer a mí, tanto placer como el que yo te daré – lamí su piel sensible.

La mire a los ojos, pero ya no eran chocolate, eran obscuros y brillantes a causa de la pasión, acaricie su boca con mis dedos de una mano y con la otra quite mi cinturón y después abrí el botón y baje el cierre con rapidez, como pude me quite los zapatos y el pantalón, quedando en bóxer.

Desvísteme – le ordene.

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente mientras sus manos quitaban el saco de mi cuerpo y después hacían lo mismo con la estorbosa camisa blanca, ella miro mi cuerpo, desde mi pecho deteniéndose en mi erección, que rogaba por ser liberada.

Tome su cabello y la acerque a mi pecho, incitándola a que lo besara y lo tocara, bajo con besos sugerentes por mis pezones, haciéndome estremecerme y cerrar los ojos, se sentía tan bien que su boca tocara mi piel, como descargas eléctricas que no podía controlar, lamio mi abdomen marcado y con su mano roso levemente mi erección haciéndome gemir audiblemente.

Me miro fijamente mientras bajaba mis bóxer y tocaba mi erección, piel contra piel, acaricie su cabello y me sentí mas excitado que nunca por tenerla frente a mí, arrodillada y casi desnuda, apunto de…

Bella – gemí cuando sentí su boca probarme.

Volvió a hacerlo y tuve que apretar mis dedos en su cabello para mitigar el placer que me producía.

Continuo hace por varios minutos y yo sentía que estaba en el cielo, era maravillosa y me estaba regalando mas placer del que había sentido nunca en mi vida.

Eres maravillosa – murmuraba mientras acariciaba su nuca.

La mire fijamente y me perdí en sus ojos y los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, ella me había complacido muy bien, ahora yo quería hacerla desearme y perder la razón.

La levante suavemente y la bese con pasión y amor, acaricie su cuerpo y la sentí temblar violentamente, siempre había deseado verla así, desesperada.

Por favor… - suplico.

Te voy a complacer, te voy a demostrar que no existe una mujer mas hermosa que tu – dije con la voz ronca.

Hazme tuya – pidió con los ojos cerrados.

Pronto, muy pronto – a bese sensualmente mientras mi mano bajaba por su pecho y abdomen, mis dedos se encontraron la orilla de sus bragas y las quite con lentitud, mis dedos buscaron su objetivo topándose con la suavidad de su bello y ella se estremeció, metí un dedo en su intimidad y la sentí tibia y húmeda.

Oh, Edward – gimió contra mis labios.

Estas húmeda y tibia – gruñí mordiéndolos suavemente.

Metí y saque mis dedos acariciándola con lentitud, cada gemido que escapaba de sus labios me indicaba lo cerca que estaba de termina, y así me lo indico.

Voy a…oh, voy aahh – gemía.

No me detuve porque quería regalarle mil orgasmos, verla estremecerse entre mis brazos, acelere mis caricias, y vi como se perdía completamente, gimiendo y dejándose llevar.

Edward… - gimió mi nombre mientras llegaba a la cumbre del placer.

Su respiración era entrecortada y sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez, la apreté contra mi pecho abrasándola – todavía falta lo mejor – le conté.

Me miro y sonrió sensualmente, me deje caer sobre el sillón y la atraje a mi regazo, sentándola encima mío, ambos gemimos cuando nuestros sexo se rosaron, sabía que no aguantaríamos mucho, los juegos previos no habían dejado extasiados.

Tome mi miembro y lo introduje de un solo golpe dentro de su ella, sentí que perdía el aire y mi corazón explotar de placer, ella gimió en mi ido y se aferro a mi cuerpo desnudo, enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda.

Esto ese el cielo – murmure contra su hombro.

Hazme tuya – me pidió con un hilo de voz.

Comencé a frotar sus caderas sobre las mías y una pulsada de placer subía y bajaba por mi abdomen, me maraville de verla cerrar los ojos y hacer muecas de excitación, bese su cuello y sus pechos con adoración, sentí que no podría soportar mucho mas, así que acelere mis embestidas y acaricie cada palmo de su piel que estuvo a mi alcance, mordí sus labios y me trague sus suaves gemidos entrecortados.

Oh… estoy… - gemía en mi oído.

Déjate llevar bella, disfrútalo – le pedí al borde del abismo.

Sentí como me apretaba dentro de ella y su calor me invadía, perdí el hilo de nuestro vaivén y empuje como pude, cuando sentí el orgasmo invadirme, bella ya estaba temblando entre mis brazos nuevamente, gimiendo sin control y abrasándose contra mí como si la vida se le fuera en ella.

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y nuestros corazones latían sin control, me sentía tan extraño que no podía ni pensar, era el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener a la mujer de mi vida me entre mis brazos, por haberla hecha mía y sentirme tan dentro de ella.

Yo la amaba y no sabía que me había pasado, las cosas aunque al final fueron maravillosas, siempre me reprocharía haberla forzado al principio, no quería mirar sus ojos acusadores y saber que después de esto, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar su corazón.

Podría tener su cuerpo de eso estaba seguro, pero siempre desearía mucho mas y ella había dejado claro que no podría dármelo.

Levante su rostro y bese sus labios con suavidad y pasión, tal vez esto era lo último que tendría de ella por haber sido un canalla, pero siempre tendría el recuerdo de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Nos gire con cuidado dejándola recostada sobre el sillón, desnuda y maravillosa, me costó toda la fuerza de mi alma separarme de ella y comenzar a vestirme rápidamente, pude ver su mirada llena de confusión mientras cubría su cuerpo con su blusa.

Edward, porque te vistes- pregunto con la voz suave.

Yo…tengo que irme – tome mi saco y me encamine hacia la puerta.

Nada mas así… te vas, Edward, tenemos que hablar – dijo poniéndose de pie completamente desnuda.

Camine hacia ella y bese sus labios con suavidad-lo siento bella-me di la vuelta y Salí.

Edward – la escuche gritar al otro lado de la puerta.

Estuve a punto de regresar, pero me sentía muy mal, tenía miedo de que me rechazara de nuevo, que me dijera que solo había sido sexo y que no quería volver a ser mi amiga.

Demonios, como podría verla todos los días en la oficina después de esto, como podría decirle a mi cuerpo que no podía tocarla o abrasarla, como podría ver sus labios sin recordar el placer que me había regalado, estaba seguro de que no podría.

Conduje a gran velocidad y cuando llegue a mi departamento me deje caer cobre la cama aun sintiendo su piel tibia sobre la mía, aun sentía sus labios besar mi pecho y sus gemidos que eran a música más hermosa que mis oídos hubiesen escuchado, después de esto amaba a Isabela Swan mas que nunca y tenía miedo de perderla para siempre.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido, pero su hermosa imagen se quedo conmigo en todo momento.

El ruido del despertador me levanto, tenía que ir al trabajo, por un momento fantasee con que bella estaría entre mis brazos, que la levantaría a besos y le haría el amor antes de tomar una larga ducha juntos, pero estaba solo como siempre, anhelando a mi bella.

Cuando llegue a la oficina me sentía muy nervioso, sabía que tarde o temprano me encontraría con bella en algún sitio, pero lo evitaría mientras pudiera, la busque por los pasillos pero no había ni rastro de ella, tal vez ella estaba aplicando la misma táctica para alejarse de mí.

Llegue a mi oficina y me senté, estaba a punto de prender el ordenador cuando vi una pequeña nota encima de la pantalla, la abril y reconocí al instante su letra.

Edward, lo que ocurrió ayer fue muy confuso, no entiendo porque te fuiste de esa manera, tenemos que hablar.

Bella

Pase mis dedos por la nota, sería posible que sus palabras tuvieran un significado especial, yo creía que ella no querría ni verme después de la manera tan cobarde en la que me fui de su casa, pero ahora ella me pedía hablar y yo no podía hacer nada más que abrirme ante ella, iría con ella y le diría lo mucho que la amo, no me importaba si me rechazaba mil veces, no podía vivir sin ella, ni quería hacerlo.

Tome mi teléfono y marque su extensión.

Bueno –contesto con la voz tranquila.

Te veo en 5 minutos en el cuarto de archivos viejos –dije decidido.

Edward yo…

Te veo allí-dije antes de colgar.

Espere los cinco minutos dando vueltas como un león enjaulado en mi oficina, no sabía que esperar, pero estaba decidido a no darme por vencido.

Salí de mi oficina y sin que nadie me viera entre, gire y me maraville al ver a bella recargada del viejo escritorio leyendo un folleto, cerré la puerta con seguro y continúe observándola, sonreí al ver que vestía el traje marrón que yo le había regalado, se veía preciosa, su cuerpo sensual y su cabellera castaña cayendo casi artísticamente.

Levanto la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, me acerque a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro que no denotaba coraje u odio, más bien confusión y anhelo.

Acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza y respire su aliento fresco, casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpetear contra su pecho- perdóname-susurre antes de besarla.

La abrace contra mi pecho y sentí sus manos enterrarse en mi cabello, probé sus labios con suavidad y delicadeza, no quería volver a ser un imbécil con ella, solo quería demostrarle cada día lo mucho que la amaba y que era lomas importante para mí.

Me separe lentamente de sus labios sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas, ella abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente.

Yo… fui el imbécil más grande del mundo-comencé- quiero decirte que te amo, te amo desde el primer día que vi tu sonrisa, desde que descubrir ese nada común sentido del humor que posees-sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Edward…

Por favor, déjame decirte todo esto que no puedo callar mas, después te prometo que podrás decirme todo lo que quieras-casi suplique.

Ella asintió levemente – bella, siempre he sido el mejor amigo, siempre he estado ahí para las mujeres que me han gustado, no te diré que no hay mujeres que se han acercado a mí, pero las que a mi me han interesado siempre me quieren solo como un amigo-suspire- desde que te vi me enganche completamente con tus ojos, tus labios y sobre todo tu personalidad, eres todo y más de lo que un hombre podría desear y hasta un ciego podría verlo, y sé que tú me dijiste desde aquel primer día que no te interesaba una relación con nadie-recordé- pero yo creí que con el tiempo, con el trato y demostrándote que no todos los hombres somos unos canallas, lograrías enamorarte de mi…

Nunca te presione, jamás me insinué siquiera, pero ayer que me dijiste todo aquello de luchar por lo que quería y que tomara lo que deseara y fuera feliz me sentí con una fuerza que no pude detener-agache la mirada – nunca quise lastimarte, solo que no pude contener mas este deseo que se apodera de mi, ya no puedo ocultar este amor que siento por ti, puedes odiarme y pedirme que me aleje de ti, pero siempre estaré cerca por si necesitas algo, siempre podrás contar conmigo-dije con el alma, sus ojos eran brillantes y su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

Solo una cosa más…-suspire-lo que paso ayer fue lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido, se que al principio no me porte como un caballero contigo, pero te sentí desfrutar entre mis brazos, eso no lo puedes negar, por que hacer el amor contigo fue la experiencia más celestial que he sentido, toque el cielo con los dedos bella, porque tú eres un ángel -concluí, sabía que no podía hacer más que aceptar la decisión que ella tomara, pero mi corazón estaba latiendo de prisa, desee saber que era lo que ella estaba pensando.

Limpio la comisura de sus ojos el dorso de su mano- Edward, yo solo te consideraba un buen amigo, porque eso es lo que fuiste, desde el primer día que entre a tu oficina me recibiste con una sonrisa amable y esos ojos que podrían alegrar el día de cualquiera-sonrió- yo tuve muchas malas experiencias a lo largo de mi vida, siempre culpe a los hombres con los que estaba por ser unos imbéciles, pero nunca me di cuenta que yo era muy culpable…-agacho la mirada.

Nadie me obligaba a salir con esos tipos malos, nunca estaba engañada, sabia la clase de hombres que eran, pero eso me daba una ventaja, y sabes cuál era-negué levemente- no me enamoraba, siempre que me engañaban o me lastimaban, sentía un terrible coraje y me llenaba la boca hablando mal de ellos, pero no era nada mas, no sufría la decepción, no me dolía perder su compañía y ahora me doy cuenta de que yo me escudaba detrás de ellos- suspiro – desde que te vi note lo guapo y atractivo que eres, capaz de dejar con la boca abierta a cualquier mujer, no te negare que en un principio recorrió mi mente tener algo contigo, pero cuando te conocí Edward, me di cuenta que no eras ni por error la clase de hombres con los que salía, así que hice lo que me pareció mejor, tome tu amistad, y me olvide de cualquier idea romántica, porque sabía que eso lo arruinaría todo y te habías vuelto una persona muy importante para mí- no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía creer que siendo tan hermosa y divertida pudiera mantener esas inseguridades.

Edward, no te culpo por lo que ocurrió anoche, razón al decir que yo te orille a hacerlo, yo casi te obligue a que me lo confesaras, y cuando lo hiciste me volví a escudar Edward, te rechace sin detenerme a pensar en lo mucho que te estaba lastimando, solo fui egoísta y pensé en mi bien, odie la idea de arruinarlo todo y poder tu amistad – las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – la reacción que tuviste fue la que hubiese tenido cualquier hombre en tu situación…

Yo, no quería lastimarte bella…

Lo sé – me interrumpió – y sabes que es lo peor del caso, que yo lo deseaba Edward, deseaba sentir tu cuerpo y que me hicieras tuya tantas veces como quisieras, pero el estúpido miedo seguía presente en mi, diciéndome una y otra vez que te podía perder e intente negarme a esto tanto como pude, pero tus besos y tus caricias me desarmaron por completo, llego un momento en que no pude luchar contra ello y me entregue a ti Edward, y no me arrepiento porque para mí también fue la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo, tratabas de ser duro, de no demostrarme tus sentimientos, pero no dejabas de decirme lo bonita que era, lo mucho que me deseabas y lo mejor era la forma en que me lo demostrabas – su rostro lleno de lagrimas denotaba tantos sentimientos y yo sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar de amor por esta maravillosa mujer.

Así que ahora es tu decisión Edward, estas dispuesto a luchar con una mujer llena de miedos y a la cual tienes que enseñar a amar sin medidas o quieres alejarte de una vez por todas de mi y buscar ser feliz en otra parte – dijo con la voz quebrada.

La abrace contra mi pecho con fuerza y enterré mi rostro en su cabello, me estaba haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo y se atrevía a sugerir siquiera que me alejara de ella, eso no sucedería ni en cien años.

Voy a luchar contra todo, porque te amo con toda mi alma y vivir sin ti seria como morir en vida, así que deja atrás todos tus miedos y se feliz, déjame demostrarte que el amor no solo es sufrimiento, que te llena y te hace feliz-bese sus mejillas y limpie con mis labios las saladas lagrimas que caían por ellas.

Sonrió y me abraso fuertemente – te quiero Edward y tampoco puedo estar sin ti, te necesito para mantener la cordura –susurro en mi oído.

Esto nos convierte en novios- declare

Sonrió – será un placer ser su novia señor cullen – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Levante su precioso rostro y le sonreí con amor y ternura, sentía que estaba en un sueño, teniéndola entre mis brazos y por fin sintiéndola completamente mía.

Perdón por haberme ido así anoche, tenía miedo de tu reacción, temía que me dijeras que no querías volver a verme-dije recordando lo mal que lo había pasado.

Acaricio mi mejilla- y yo me moría de ganas por que te quedaras conmigo, abrasados y volver a hacer el amor – dijo divertida.

Sonreí y bese su cuello – por eso no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante, te hare el amor tantas veces que me pedirás tregua-prometí.

Sonrió con malicia-no creo pedir tregua nunca – me beso con pasión.

La rodee con mis brazos y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, no quería separarme de ella, pero sabía que teníamos que volver al trabajo, así que aproveche el beso lo mas que pude, recorriendo su boca con mi lengua y perdiéndome en sus suspiros.

Tenemos que volver al trabajo- gruño contra mis labios.

Si mi amor, pero nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – dije mientras la besaba de nuevo.

Claro que si, te guardare un lugar en mi mesa-dijo divertida.

De acuerdo- me costó mucho trabajo dejarla salir de ese lugar, pero con una sonrisa lo hice, porque la vería pronto y no sería más el amigo agradable.

Espere con ansias a que la hora del almuerzo llegara y cuando así fue, camine rápidamente hacia la cafetería, ahora por primera vez agradecía a que el reglamento no prohibiera las relaciones entre empleados, porque no podría resistirme de vez en cuando a robarle un beso a mi bella.

Cuando llegue vi a mi bella sentada en nuestra mesa de siempre, pero me hirvió la sangre al ver al imbécil de Mike sonriéndole como estúpido, ese tarado no se daba por vencido fácilmente, pero yo le haría entender que a mi bella no se podría acercar, que ella era mía.

Camine hacia ellos y me senté en la silla que estaba junto a la de mi bella-hola mi amor-la salude besándola en la mejilla.

Ella se giro hacia mí y sonrió – hola mi cielo, porque no me saludas bien-hizo un puchero muy lindo.

Sonreí y la bese con suavidad en los labios separándome a los pocos segundo, era consciente de la mirada de asombro del imbécil de Mike, bella sonrió gustosa y ambos giramos hacia Mike que parecía se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

Bueno…yo, permiso-dijo mientras giraba y se aljaba.

Sonreí gustoso por fin ese imbécil de Mike no se acercaría a mi bella y si lo hacía sabia a que atenerse.

Te ves muy guapo cuando haces travesuras- susurro bella en mi oído.

Enarque una ceja – espero que de una buenas vez capte el mensaje- dije serio.

¿A si?, y cuál es el mensaje-dijo con voz picara.

Hice que se acercara para susurrarle- que eres mía - Sonrió

Pedimos nuestras ensaladas y bebidas- quieres algo de postre – me pregunto.

Negué levemente- no Señorita Swan, porque el postre lo tomare más tarde, cuando vayamos a cenar a mi departamento-dije insinuante.

Será un placer- dijo mirando a todas partes antes de besarme en los labios.

Amaba a bella y haría que nuestra relación durara para siempre… la sensual mujer de boca insinuante ahora era mi mujer.

* * *

**hola a todos...**

**primer fic nuevo de este año,**

**esta fue una idealoca y un tanto...irreverente.**

**no me culpen, siempre quice hacer algo asi.**

**dejen sus reviews y díganme que les parecio.**

**mil besos a todas**

**las quieromuchisimo!**

**besos**


End file.
